playhollywoodufandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan Bardot
Jordan Bardot is the newly appointed pastry chef at Restaurant Liam Archer. When she first appears in Recipe for Love, she has an apparent crush on her boss Liam Archer. Profile Jordan moved to Los Angeles only a few weeks before being hired by Liam as his new pastry chef. While Liam is often critical of the cooks in his kitchen, Liam often praises Jordan's work instead, whether this is primarily because of his crush on her or because she has distinguished herself as a very competent chef. After Liam introduces Jordan to Addison Sinclair and your character, Jordan's behavior convinces the two students to play matchmaker and set up a date between her and Liam. Jordan receives a letter from a "secret admirer," and goes to meet this mystery date at the Brazilian restaurant Vitoria. Jordan is visibly flustered and does not notice your character, Addison, and later Liam watching her table from afar. After Liam is convinced that he'd like to give this date with Jordan a shot, he approaches her with Addison and your character in tow in hopes of alleviating awkwardness and pressure. Things go wrong almost immediately, with Jordan and Liam literally bumping heads and struggling to find anything to talk about other than how their meals came out before they fell back into an uncomfortable silence. Liam and Jordan part awkwardly with a hug after dinner, Jordan quickly catching a cab to head home. At work the following days, both Liam's and Jordan's performances in the kitchens fall. Your character and Addison are startled to see customers less pleased with the food than usual and they soon discover that Liam can't think with Jordan around and Jordan can't stop looking toward Liam, both still very interested in the other. After work, Addison speaks with Jordan and proposes a second first date, to which Jordan readily agrees. This time, she, Liam, Addison, and your character instead meet at a classic diner downtown in hopes of inspiring Liam and Jordan to find something else to discuss othan than the food. It is Jordan who finally manages to break the ice when she recalls a restaurant called Nando's back in London and she and Liam discover that they both ate there and the two reminisce more about what they're homesick for. Finally after finding common ground, she and Liam thank Addison and your character for their help and Jordan agrees that she'd love to go on a second date with Liam in the future. Personality Jordan is very friendly, easily getting along with Addison and your character after being introduced to them. She gets nervous and fluttered, however, when she works around Liam or tries to speak alone with him. When the two get past their awkwardness, Jordan is very comfortable speaking and happy thinking about home back in London. Relationships Liam Archer She and Liam both develop crushes on one another soon after Liam hires Jordan as his pastry chef. While the two of them can act flustered around one another in and out of the kitchen, Liam and Jordan had previously talked about the Hollywood U students he met before he opened his L.A. restaurant. With Liam and Jordan both being shy about their feelings, the two meet for a first date only after being set up by Addison and your character with disastrous results. Despite the rocky first date because of awkward conversation, the two of them still cannot shake their feelings for one another, even after Liam had resolved that he got over his crush after their date went poorly. Encouraged by Addison and your character once more, Liam and Jordan give a second first date a shot at a different venue, and this time Jordan is able to spark conversation between them when the two begin to reminisce and find comfort when thinking about London and their common roots. Jordan and Liam agree that they're looking forward to an official second date. Quest Appearances * Recipe for Love Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Category:Adults